


Snakes

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Evil Janus, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: uhinspired by https://youtu.be/02zPI2RKUl8
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 11





	Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanders Sides animatic- Pitiful Children](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709759) by Voidsides. 



Virgil gave a sad look back to his fellow sides before opening and dashing out the door with tears in his eyes.

-Twenty Minutes Earlier-

"Hey Thomas.." Deceit hissed with a smirk

"What do you want Decent" Thomas sighed

"You to join me!"

"No thanks"

"Fine..But let me show you something.." Thomas groaned, spinning around at Deceit.

"All your peers are so incomplete, you can't see it but they're in pain" Deceit smirked, spinning Thomas to look over at Joan and Talyn who were looking at him confused and talking to each other, concerned for their friend talking to himself.

Deceit put his hands in front of Thomas's eyes, Thomas gasped, seeing his friends crying and sobbing.

Yellow snakes began surrounding them, Roman, Virgil, Patton and Logan all appeared behind him with gasps "We're too late" Roman mumbled.

The snakes all turned, their eyes changing to a bight read as that slithering in.

Roman fought them off, slashing towards them with his sword. Deceit reached his hand out with a smile, a snake appearing from his hand and sliding over to the distracted Roman. It swirled around his feet.

Roman squeaked before screaming as it bit into his ankle. He bent down onto his knees, gripping his head and whimpering.

The sides backed away from him, Logan holding Patton back from helping the fanciful persona.

Roman chuckled lowly, pushing himself up and smiling at the other sides, his eyes glowing yellow leaving behind a light trail. Roman turned, walking proudly over to Deceit.

Deceit turned, releasing another lone snake with light blue eyes.

The snake slithered over, Logan moving back a little with a terrified look, Virgil getting into a defensive stance.

Logan heard something beside him, turning to look. He saw Patton with the snake coiled around his arm and a smirk upon his face as he looked down.

Patton's head shot up and he smiled deviously, The other two jumped back with whimpers or gasps.

Patton ran over to Deceit with his glowing yellow eyes, the small group looking back at the final two.

Thomas raised a brow, looking thoughtful, he then smiled, not interfering and trying to help at all.

Deceit put his two hands out, forming a long snake with dark blue eyes. Logan went rigid, terrified of what awaited his mind.

Virgil stepping in front, preparing for a fight.

The snake slithered over quickly, Virgil powering up the dark purple and black flames withing his hands, the snake launched at him, straight towards his face. Virgil grabbed it, squeezing its long yellow form, he went to throw it down, the snake fading away.

He put a hand on his chest, the other not having moved. Logan reached out to Virgil, trying to see if he was okay when he felt a weight upon his shoulders. Virgil looked up at him, noticing the snake and gasping, he reached out "Logan!" he cried.

The snake bit into Logan's neck, Logan falling onto one knee as it faded away.

Logan put his hands in front of his face, smiling deviously before removing them and looking up at Virgil.

Virgil backed away slowly, running into Roman.

He spun around and ran backwards, falling against Patton as the Father figure tried to catch him.

Virgil ran forward, dodging the Teacher-like facet's grab.

Deceit put his arms on Patton and Romans shoulders, turning around as they all walked away, leaving behind an army of Purple-eyed snakes.

Virgil ran, being chased by the demented snakes.

Deceit walked over to Thomas, the three tortured souls- er- sides, moved around Thomas, giving him hugs and chatting.

Deceit watched as Virgil ran, shooting dark purple and black smoke and flames at the snakes, running for the door as fast as he could.

He held onto the handle, looking back at the group as yellow snakes surrounded them and curled around their feet.

"Goodbye.." he whispered, swinging the door open and running, only looking back once to see them all waving before closing it.

"Help us" three strangled voices whispered, invisible tears splashed onto the ground as fake strings strangled the souls of the facets..


End file.
